Hidden Agenda
by mimithenumberon
Summary: When the school hires a new teacher Ronnie takes an instant like to him while Filkins dreams of tearing his throat out. But as the days pass and a rift begins to form between the two bullies they soon realize there's more to the man than meets the eye...Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE. Hope you like and please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE (a lot of it), Violence, Rough Play **

**This was a request by TWILIGHTSPARKLE96 so she gets credit for the awesome, steamy idea. Again, I am so damn sorry it took so long to get this done and I hope you'll like it...X3 This whole thing happens just before Drillbit Taylor becomes a teacher but after Ryan and Wade start school. XD **

**I hope you all like it and if u can please, please leave a review. I will appreciate it A LOT and it only takes a second. Thank you in advance! ENJOY!**

**Also, I DO NOT own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters. (except Vlad Macedon XD) **

_**Hidden Agenda **_

There were two thoughts crossing Filkins' mind on a mild Spring's morning as he reclined in his desk seat not even pretending to mask his impassivity. One, he fucking hated that class. Two, he _really_ fucking hated that class. Well, in all honesty that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't the class per say he hated so much as the SOB tasked with the mission of furthering their education in English literature.

Unconsciously, Filkins' eyes trailed to the man in question, following his easy strides between the rows of seated students. He had an opened book in his hand though his eyes barely fell to the words across the page, having no doubt already prepared the lecture in advance. He was saying something about the Victorian Age and the impacts of literary heads such as Dickens or Brontë but Filkins wasn't paying much attentions. He was more focused on how the man spoke rather than what he spoke.

He had a thick accent, definitely eastern European, which somehow morphed Ws into Vs and Ys to Is. He wondered what nationality the teacher belonged to. Russian? No, the accent was softer than the brittle SH sounds of Russia. Romania maybe...His name was Vlad Macedon after all. Mr Macedon...Filkins didn't like the sound of it. In fact, the moment the guy stepped into the room as the new replacement he took in instant dislike to him. Why? He had no logical idea. It was like an instinct, something wired deep inside him that sent him on alert and affiliated the man with a threat.

It's been one week since then and his disdain with Macedon only seemed to grow day by day like a well-nourished plant. Filkins assessed the man whose name made him scowl reflexively. He was certainly easy on the eye, in a dark, mysterious sort of way. Looking at him the bully could fully understand why Bran Stoker chose Romania as the base setting for his famous Dracula. Though the older man was not pale, or dressed in the mediaeval garments of a count, there was certainly an air of secrecy about him. Filkins wouldn't have been surprised if this brute was responsible for numerous homicides.

And he called him a brute because that's what he looked like. He was dressed smartly in black suit pants and a dark blue shirt but the sleeves were rolled to expose impressive muscles cording along the forearms, twisting in notable biceps. He didn't look excessively bulky though, just athletic. Filkins didn't have x-ray vision so he couldn't see if his legs and torso matched the impressive arms but judging by the long limbs and the way the shirt clung to his frame...he was willing to bet that yes, Mr Macedon was well built all over. It only deepened Filkins' scowl.

And that fucking hair! Was the man perpetually just getting out of bed?! It had that messiness about it, the short dark strands flying around in an orderly disaster as if they had a mind of their own, that was so god damn attractive in a devil-may-care way. The dark brown, bordering on black, matched the intelligent onyx orbs below a proud forehead. An equally proud and straight nose was framed by hollow cheekbones and a square saw, sprinkled with a light trace of dark stubble. Thin lips revealed blindingly white teeth, and Filkins did check, unusually sharp canines. It killed him to admit it but Vlad Macedon was model class attractive...It killed him.

Feeling that dark hatred ceasing him, Filkins chose to do the smart thing and focus his attention on something else. His narrowed eyes travelled frugally from student to student, growing more irritated by the second. Every single pair of eyes was focused on the man, as if they were under a deep trance. He could see the way the girls were unknowingly exposing themselves to him by pushing their chests forwards and straightening their legs under their desks. And it wasn't just the girls.

Filkins' eyes finally settled on the boy seated in front of him. His, debatably, best friend or at least the closest thing he had to one. None other than Ronnie, his partner in crime and right now the target of his animosity. He couldn't see more than Ronnie's back but even that betrayed him. It wasn't hunched or lounged back as usual, in a clear display of _fuck you_ to the person daring to teach him. It was straight and poised, concentrated on the Romanian brute's every word.

Filkins resisted the urge to roll his eye. Frankly Ronnie's behaviour had been pathetic with a capital P over the past week. With one fell swoop Mr Macedon managed to destroy all his hard work of corrupting his protégé and basically turned him into a goody two shoes, at least for the duration of his class. Ronnie did his homework, studied the next class in advance, participated in class! It was a disaster! He even blew Filkins off one night because he had studying to do! Needless to say that hadn't worked and the fist shaped bruise across the younger bully's abdomen was a cautionary tale for the future.

'...Therefore your homework will be to choose a Victorian author and do some background research on three of their novels. Have it ready by next week.' As if on cue the bell gave a shrill ring dismissing the class. 'Good work today.'

Filkins did roll his eyes at that and was the first one out the door.

* * *

'Filkins wait up!' He didn't. Ronnie was forced to run to catch up to him and he still didn't turn to face the younger bully until he felt his slightly heavier breathing next to him. Almost instantly an inexplicable anger ignited inside him. He'd come to notice something about Ronnie over the past week...Whenever he exited that damn class he had a 'glow', for lack of a better word, around him and there was even a light spring to his step. It made Filkins' jaw clench.

'What?' Ronnie was taken aback for a split second by the bite in Filkins' tone and it appeased the older boy. Good, let him remember his place.

'N-Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted us to do something today.' From the way he was saying it Filkins knew Ronnie was hoping for a negative response. Well too bad!

'Yeah, as a matter of fact we do. I think it's high time we pay the Siamese queers and their nerdy love kid a visit.' He was ashamed to admit it, but he had been slacking in his duties as a bully lately. Maybe that's why he was so irked. Maybe a good trashing around would solve all his problems and balance would once more be restored.

'Oh...Okay.' It was only for a moment, but Ronnie's disappointment showed through and Filkins caught it. He turned on the younger bully like a whirlwind and the other automatically stepped back, realizing he did something wrong though he wasn't sure what. Lately Filkins' mood swings were even more unpredictable than usual and that was saying something. Ronnie felt like he was trapped on a field surrounded by invisible landmines and if he took one wrong step, BOOM.

'You have somewhere else you'd rather be?' Ronnie knew he was cornered. If he told the truth Filkins' reaction would be capricious, but a stab of pain shot up his abdomen as he remembered the vicious punch he received a mare two days ago and was willing to bet there would be more of that down the road. On the other hand, if he lied Filkins would catch him, as he always did, and would beat the truth out of him after which he could still beat him for the truth itself. He wasn't a master deceiver like Filkins, not even closed. It was one of the reasons why Filkins did all the talking and took care of the occasional meeting with a victim's parent, no doubt winning them over in the end with his saint act.

'I just...I was just hoping to drop by the library later...' Filkins' eyes narrowed, all but turning into slits, and Ronnie took another cautious step backwards. He couldn't make heads or tails of the Asian's behaviour at all. He never had a problem with how he chose to spend his time in the past. In fact sometimes, if he was feeling uncharacteristically generous, Filkins would give him a ride to wherever he had to go.

'What the hell would someone like _you_ be doing in a library? Let me guess, it has something to do with Vlad fucking Macedon.' Ronnie could hear the beeping of the landmine he unconsciously stepped on. It was just a matter of time before it would blow up in his face and tear him limb from limb.

'I just want to bring up my grades. What do you have against Mr Macedon anyway?' Filkins smirked but he was too angry and his disinterest was non-convincing.

'Listen to yourself! _Mr_ Macedon?! Do you realize how pathetic you sound?' Ronnie felt a spark ignite in his own chest. Oddly enough it wasn't Filkins' insult at his own address but rather the dragging of the Romanian teacher's name into the discussion.

'What's your problem? Why are you being such an asshole lately?' Ronnie knew he was practically dancing across the landmines by this point but he was too far gone to care. He was gonna get killed anyway... Filkins widened his eyes, his sardonic grin freezing, taken aback by this sudden burst of rebellion from the usually placid Ronnie.

'What did you say?' The question was menacing and it was incredulous.

'I-I only meant that you've been extra difficult lately. Is something bothering you?' Ronnie attempted to pacify the situation, hoping against all hope that it wasn't too late to take his outburst back. It had only been a spur of the moment thing and he regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. But would Filkins see it that way?

'What's _bothering_ me is that ever since you laid eyes on that Romanian shit you've become even more of an embarrassment than usual. You're a teacher's pet, like a fucking bitch scraping for attention. Pathetic.' Filkins' words cut Ronnie as effectively as his katana would have. Something which didn't escape the older bully but the pain misting Ronnie's eyes only irritated him more for some reason. 'Aw...You're going to cry now? Why? Because I spoke the truth or because your precious _Mr_ Macedon hasn't bent you over his desk and fucked you yet?' He knew he was fighting dirty, and for all his unorthodox behaviour, Filkins still had some sort of code of honour wired deep inside him. A code which he was stepping all over just to destroy the fragile boy who was unfortunate enough to become his anger's outlet.

'...You really are an asshole sometimes...' Ronnie's eyes were firmly planted to the ground and it was only their close proximity which allowed Filkins to hear the words at all.

Suddenly Filkins' fist shot out and made hard contact with Ronnie's jaw, knocking him off balance and sprawling against the wall. He watched the brunette slide down the vertical surface without putting up any opposition, his eyes still lowered. Ronnie's hand gingerly cupped his hurt skin but he didn't say anything nor made any attempt to get back up. Watching him like that, Filkins lost his need to go further and all that intense rage of a moment ago was replaced by an inexplicable hurt somewhere deep inside him.

'Remember your place.' Ignoring the gawking gossip vultures who quickly averted their gazes when he looked in their direction, Filkins walked brusquely away. He didn't look over his shoulder once.

* * *

'Mr Filkins, care to hand over your homework?' The student looked up at the English teacher with suck open mock across his face that his feelings towards the older man were perfectly clear without the utterance of a single word. And if that wasn't enough, the clearly disrespectful pose would have done it. Filkins' hands were in his hoodie pocket and he was leaned back in his chair as if he was being addressed by one of his unfortunate victims. He couldn't say 'fuck you' more clearly if he wrote it across his forehead.

'Yes, since I don't have it.' From the corner of his eye, Filkins noticed Ronnie's frame going rigid. He was possibly the only one in the classroom who didn't turn in their seats to watch the confrontation. That made sense, since the younger man was still giving him the cold shoulder. The two hadn't exchanged so much as a greeting for four days and Filkins was far too stubborn to admit he may have crossed a line...If he knew Ronnie, and he did, it was only a matter of time before he would crawl back to him and beg for forgiveness. It was the first time he lasted so long though...

'And why is that?' Vlad Macedon wasn't fazed by the callousness of the Asian student. He could see the boy felt threatened somehow, even if he was doing such a great job at hiding it. There were very few things which escaped Vlad's hawk eyes.

'Because I didn't do it.' Filkins hated the way Mr SOB looked at him. He yearned to scrape out those patronising eyes with a very blunt spoon and yank out every tooth out of that easy smile with a pair of metal thongs. What a lovely daydream that was...

'My question still stands.' Filkins fixed Vlad with a blunt glare.

'My answer still stands.' The whole class drew in their breaths, their eyes darting between bully and teacher. Vlad watched Filkins for a moment as if processing this new information before his smile widened, though his pitch black eyes shone menacingly for just a moment. Just long enough for Filkins to see...

'Duly noted. Have it on my desk by tomorrow or I'll be forced to fail you.' Filkins knew he was treading dangerous waters and it only added oxygen to his roaring fire. If he failed the class his parents back home would surely find out and there would be hell to pay. One thing he'd always been careful of was to keep up appearances and get good grades, allowing him to literally get away with murder.

'Like I give a rat's ass.' He did but Filkins would rather throw himself out of an airplane without a parachute before he'd willingly lose face before the Romanian twit, especially in front of the entire class. His reputation would go up in flames!

'Tomorrow.' One last toothy flash and the adult continued his collecting. The class exhaled a collective breath of relief and Filkins' eyes were drawn to Ronnie's back which visibly relaxed. He was probably the only one who understood the compromising position he was in...

Filkins' eyes narrowed when he saw the brute, his new nickname for Mr Macedon, step up to Ronnie's desk and take up his essay. It was just a moment but the teacher's fingers brushed over Ronnie's hand and definitely lingered. It took everything he had for Filkins not to jump out of his chair and attack the guy. Judging from the slightly parted lips and wide eyes, Ronnie also understood the message behind that seemingly accidental touch. Vlad Macedon gave the younger boy a reassuring smile, definitely inappropriate in Filkins' eyes, before moving away.

If he was aware of Filkins' glare, he didn't show it.

* * *

Ronnie waited until the last of the class exited, all eager to reach home and no doubt throw their school books in a corner where they would lay forgotten until the next morning. As usual, Filkins was the first out the door and Ronnie watched him with wary apprehension. He hoped the older boy would turn around and at least spare him a glance but he knew Filkins well enough to know the absolute levels he was willing to go just so he didn't have to admit he was wrong. Vanity thy name is Filkins...

He shook his head and let loose a sorrowful sigh, his heart constricting in a very uncomfortable way. Yes, he missed him. He missed hearing that sarcastic smirk and seeing those manipulative dark eyes. He missed hearing that quick tongue lash out like a whip and the rare occasions when Filkins laughed, not at anyone's expense but simply because he wanted to. He missed all those things and so much more far worse than he thought possible...

His fingers grasped the book closed across his desk but the weight seemed too great for them and the bound pages dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The sudden noise startled Ronnie out of his reminiscing and he quickly lowered himself on his knees to gather up the sprawled notes, pages that he'd kept inside the covers of the actual book.

'Here.' Ronnie glanced up to see Vlad Macedon crouched in front of him, a page held between his fingers. The boy froze for a second before reaching for the note, nodding his head in thanks. The touch of those same fingers across his was still fresh in his memory. Ronnie hastily piled the rest of the sheets together, ignoring the bent corners, and sprang back to his feet. Mr Macedon followed, rising slowly and steadily, his eyes not leaving Ronnie for a second. They were calculating, scheming.

'Ronnie, are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah.' Ronnie refused to meet the exotic eyes fully aware the teacher didn't believe him. Hell, he didn't sound convincing to his own ears.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with Mr Filkins, would it?' Alright, that caught Ronnie's attention and his head snapped up, in a most incriminating manner.

'Why do you say that?...' Ronnie was taken aback by how intelligent the teacher's eyes really were. He'd never seen them up close before and he had to admit, they were breath taking. They shone with intellect yet didn't divulge anything about the man who owned them.

'I notice things.' Seeing the open question on Ronnie's face, Victor continued. 'Like for example how you two were so close the first time I stepped into the room. I would have assumed you were best friends, yet now Mr Filkins is openly distant and cold towards you. Did something happen between you two?' Ronnie was taken aback by the open curiosity of his personal life. Usually teachers would jump through fire than willingly choose to get involved into students' affairs. Another example of how Mr Macedon was out of the ordinary. Ronnie didn't trust his voice so he nodded his head slightly. There was no point in trying to lie to this man, he knew that as well as he did with Filkins, because he would see right through him.

'That's too bad.' Victor took a step towards the rooted boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ronnie didn't brush it away and Victor placed the other hand under the boy's chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, their eyes searching each other's face critically. The younger man was too bewildered to do more than gasp when the teacher leaned in and pressed his thin but surprisingly soft lips to his. The scent of cologne enveloped him and made him dizzy, his mouth falling open of its own volition. An open invitation for the prying tongue who was more than willing to take it.

Ronnie didn't notice the Asian bully at the doorway and by the time the kiss ended Filkins was long gone...

* * *

Filkins took a bite out of the apple, his bite mark perfectly visible against the rich, dark red of the skin. It looked like the sort of apple used to tempt Snow White but Filkins' was no docile princess and he hurled the fruit at a running squirrel, missing it by an inch. The apple went out of sight behind the neighbour's fence somewhere and he hoped it broke a window. He'd come up with some bogus excuse later, but right then he wanted to break something desperately. Preferably Vlad fucking Macedon's long neck but unfortunately it wasn't a perfect world...

Another week went by and the guy was still with them. As much as he wanted to see the brute go back to whatever hole he crawled out of, he had to make peace with the inevitable possibility of his permanent stay. He began pacing back inside his house and threw himself across the comfy couch. Having a house all to himself certainly had its advantages.

The complete silence enveloped him and he didn't like it. Things had been too quiet over the past seven days, mostly due to Ronnie's still unwillingness to grovel at his feet. He couldn't understand what had come over the guy but it was pissing him off. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew exactly what, or rather who, came over Ronnie and he was the same brute responsible for his uneasily hissy mood.

Filkins' eyes darkened when he thought of those two together. Since that first display, with the fingers touching, things had only progressed from bad to so much worse. Like it wasn't bad enough he stumbled on that disgusting scene between student and teacher. He flung the couch pillow across the room when he remembered the brute's lips pressed to Ronnie's. It crashed into a vase and sent it toppling over the edge of the mantelpiece, shards of glass bursting apart like an explosive rain. Good. The destruction calmed him down a little.

Even the reason he'd been unfortunate to witness the kiss was that asshole's fault. After he'd stormed out of the class, Filkins only managed to walk a dozen steps before he was compelled to turn back. He did have his essay done but the need to cuss the teacher in front of his whole class had been too great. He was only a man for god's sake! Either way, since the class was empty by now there was no harm in throwing his work on the pile and get it over and done with. Cursing all the way back, Filkins reached the partially closed classroom door and pulled it open only to be greeted by...By that scene.

If he didn't know any better he would have assumed Vlad fucking Macedon planned the whole thing. From the moment he demanded his piece of homework...but surely that was ridiculous! How could he have known Filkins had it done in the first place? And why would he want to be caught doing something which could lead to a police investigation and possible incarceration? And how could he know Filkins was unable to appeal to the police since he had so much riding on his own secrecy being kept intact? He was clearly overthinking this.

He kicked out like a petulant child, sending another one of the cushions flying, this one not doing any more damage than hitting the wall. The fucked up part about the whole situation wasn't even the clearly wrong interaction between the two but that nobody, NOBODY, seemed to notice except himself. Was every single person in that fucked up building suffering from mass blindness?!

After that evening Filkins refused to come to school for an entire three days which was something, considering he kept pretences pretty well. He even received a call from the principal inquiring after his health, in a clearly worried voice. He faked a cold and said he'd be back the next morning, unwilling to have anyone pay him a visit out of concern over his health. The usually tidy house was a mess, since he'd neglected cleaning for more than two weeks and numerous porcelain vases or plates ended up smashed.

As much as he hated having to return back to that hell hole, Filkins was compelled to do so but he took solace in at least being the only one who was aware of his presence that afternoon. He could pretend he didn't give a crap even if though he did, and he didn't know why. Why was this bothering him so damn much?! It wasn't like he cared what Ronnie did in his spare time...It wasn't like he cared who he chose to whore himself to...He didn't care...

He pointedly ignored the two, both Ronnie and Mr Macedon, and he was relieved to find they treated him with the same indifference. At least the brute was indifferent. Ronnie on the other hand would throw him a pleading glance from time to time, begging for what he wasn't sure. For forgiveness? For a truce? For approval? Either way, Filkins ignored him. And then he would feel a pang of regret when he saw the younger boy's dejected frame but he ignored him still. And then, as if sensing his pet's distress, the brute would suddenly materialize beside him and run his hand over his back, his fingers running lightly along the nape of Ronnie's neck to softly ruffle the dark hazel strands of hair. Seriously?! Nobody saw that?!

Filkins shot up, his teeth clenched painfully hard. Enough was enough. Nobody had the right to take what was his. _Nobody._

* * *

'Mr Filkins, may I have a word with you after class please?' It was said as a request but obviously he didn't have a choice. The student scowled at Mr Macedon but he begrudgingly gave a curt nod of his head. 'Excellent.' There it was again. That fucking patronising smile!

Filkins glared silently at the figure as he walked away, retaking his seat at the head of the class to continue with the lesson. The remaining twenty minutes passed surprisingly quickly. Usually Filkins had to count the second until he would be free of his personal purgatory. When the bell rang he stayed seated, his eyes glued to the figure smiling at each student as they went by his desk. He didn't even notice Ronnie nearing him, bag thrown over one shoulder, until he was one step away. He turned to face the younger boy but instead of showing scorn, as he wished to, it was open curiosity...And Ronnie may have imagined this, but he thought he detected a hint of gladness. Was Filkins missing him too?...Wasn't that against some law of nature?

'Terry...'

'What do you want?' Never mind. Filkins was Filkins and his tone was colder than ice. Ronnie hesitated, throwing an uneasy glance at Vlad Macedon who was engaged in some sort of conversation with a blonde girl, but he steeled himself and faced the other bully.

'Just...Just be careful what you say. He has a lot of power and he can destroy you so just...' Ronnie trailed off.

'What? You don't want me to mention your _relationship_?' Filkins smirked when he saw Ronnie's eyes widen in alarm. There it was again, that desire to hurt him, just like that altercation which caused the deep rift in their friendship. 'Surprised I know? Seriously, how fucking dumb do you think I am? But let me ask you something. Did you fuck in this class yet?' Filkins eyes shone with menace and sparked when he saw a red blush creep along Ronnie's neck and cheeks. He took it as confirmation and it made him seethe. 'You're even more of a pathetic whore than I thought. Does he pay you afterwards, or do you just like being fucked hard by old men?' Filkins could see he was crossing that line once more, this time much farther than before. Ronnie's eyes began to moisten, threatening to spill tears and Filkins felt wretched. Anger and a strange pain fought for control over his heart.

'I was just asking you to be careful. Tell him what you want, see if I care. I hope you get deported back to China.' Filkins fell silent as he realized his mistake. He wanted to reach for Ronnie and pull him up against himself, to hold him, to kiss him...Wait. Did he just think of kissing Ronnie? The silent realization petrified him and he could do nothing except watch as Ronnie left out the door, his eyes downcast and his shoulder slumped as if weighed down by some invisible load.

'Ronnie!' But by the time he regained his senses enough to shout that one name the other was gone out of earshot, swallowed by the noise of dozens. Filkins seriously contemplated running after him but he held back. All of a sudden things didn't make any more sense. Wasn't he supposed to be angry at Ronnie? Then why did he feel so damn guilty? Nothing made sense anymore...

'Mr Filkins? Care to come here so we can have that word?' Vlad's voice made Filkins realize where he was again. One quick sweep of the area told him they were the only two still inside the room. It even took a moment for the dark hatred to settle back, that's how confused he was. He yanked the strap of his bag, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder, and walked to the head of the class. He wanted this stupid, pointless shit to be over so he could go home and...sleep on it. He had to sort out his thoughts...

'Here I am, what the hell do you want?' Considering his open scorn, even in from of the class, his tone was notably milder than usual. He felt tired all of a sudden but he wasn't about to be "nice".

'I'm surprised. I've heard such praise about your Terry Filkins from all your other teachers. They told me you had perfect manners yet here you are addressing me oh so rudely. Why is that?' Filkins bit back his stinging words and quickly changed them.

'Because you're a dick and I hate you.' His original retort would have been way worse...He was ready for detention or a threat to go to the principal's office or something and when Vlad burst into booming laughter he was thrown off.

'Straight to the point. I like that about you.' Filkins' eyebrow arched, wondering what this guy's agenda was.

'Do you have a real reason for keeping me behind or can I go?' Vlad crossed his fingers, his elbows supported by the wooden desk, and analysed the obviously impatient student. He was silent for a long time. 'Alright, so no.' Filkins went as far as taking a step towards the parted door.

'I know why you're so angry lately Terry. It's because you're jealous of me.' That stopped Filkins in his tracks effectively enough. He rounded on the teacher with a smirk playing on his lips.

'Are you high? Why the hell would _I_ be jealous of _you_?' He spat the last word like it was a vile insult, and to him it was. Victor didn't seem fazed. In fact he seemed content as if Filkins had already approved his words.

'Because I'm stealing Ronnie away from you.' Filkins blanked and, without his realizing, he returned back to his earlier spot. 'You actually care for him, a lot. More than a friend would even if you yourself didn't realize this and I'm a threat.' The older man spoke as if he was reading a book, calling facts as if they were written in stone. Filkins was half expecting for him to throw in a few statistics as well, just for good measure.

'You're wrong.' Filkins narrowed his eyes in that murderous way which sent little kids running. But Vlad Macedon was no little kid and he met the dark eyes with an equally inky pair.

'Am I now? Why did you run away when you saw us kissing then?' Filkins recoiled with shock though his feet remained firmly planted to the floor.

'You saw me?...'

'I did.' Vlad smiled slightly under the subterfuge of his intertwined fingers.

'I wasn't running away you sick perv. I just didn't want to watch your disgusting make-out session.' If there was one thing Filkins hated it was looking like a fool and anger blazed once more inside him.

'That's too bad. If you would have stayed a moment longer you would have seen Ronnie pull back from me and heard his confession.' Vlad was a master manipulator, good enough to play Filkins without him even knowing it. Filkins, who was no naive chump. The younger man held his tongue for all of two minutes before curiosity got the best of him. He bit the bait like a silly fish and now he was hooked.

'What confession?' Vlad sighed as if this was a secret he didn't want to share but which he had to. Filkins wondered briefly if the department of education got this guy's post wrong and he was actually supposed to be in the drama department! He was damn good at cliff hangers...

'Ronnie told me he finds me very attractive.' Filkins' snarled. Was the brute really such an ass?! 'But...he likes you.' Vlad let that sink in for a minute and Filkins was as silent as a grave. 'You were so blinded by your stubbornness that you neglected to see the obvious right in front of your eyes.' Suddenly Filkins remembered all those pleading glances Ronnie threw at him with shocking clarity.

'No...That's bullshit! What about the way you touch him during class, huh? And the compliments and obvious flirting between you two?'

'It got your attention, didn't it?' Vlad stood up, moving easily around the desk while Filkins turned his head to follow him. He wasn't going to leave the viper out of his sight for a moment...

'What the fuck are you talking about?' A playful smirk danced across Vlad's model lips.

'After Ronnie confessed his true feelings to me he begged for my help. He also begged me not to tell you. So, I reassured him I'd catch your attention. Did I succeed?' Filkins was at a complete loss. If what the brute was saying was indeed true then...Oh god, he was such an idiot!

'Why wouldn't he tell me?...' Filkins questioned himself and he didn't realize he'd spoken out loud, only when Vlad answered.

'Because he doesn't want to be hurt and you seem like someone who doesn't know how to do that.' The truth stung but Filkins couldn't dispute it. He wasn't a gentle lover, he wasn't a gentle person in general. But...maybe that was exactly what had drawn Ronnie to him in the first place. Maybe he was like a moth to the flame who knew he'd get burned but who couldn't resist the light anyway.

Vlad was at the door, but before he left he turned to look at the statuesque Asian one last time. 'Don't think too much, just act already or someone else might snatch him away.' Filkins threw Vlad a dirty look, deciding that yes, he still fucking detested that SOB.

* * *

Ronnie's feel moved mechanically, placing one foot in front of the other. His eyes fell to the ground and frankly, the only thing missing from this peisaje of sorrow was the pouring rain. Alas, it was bright outside and the birds were chirping while hoping from branch to branch with their natural feathery elegance. Ronnie wished a cat would materialize out of thin air and rip all their throats out...

Because of Filkins he missed the bus home and since he didn't want to sit around and wait for half an hour until the next one, he decided to begin his long journey on foot. His house was all the way on the other side of town and it was a nightmare on days such as those when he didn't have a ride. Usually Filkins would drop him off and pick him up in the mornings...Why was it impossible for him mind to preoccupy itself with _anything_ other than Filkins?! It was enough to drive him insane!

Ronnie sighed and allowed his traitorous thoughts free reign. Trying to pretend he wasn't hurt by Filkins unjustified accusations would be a waste of time. Maybe he was a big delusional idiot for even hoping for...for what exactly? For Filkins to pull up in his shinny car and proclaim his love for him? How fucking ridiculous that sounded... He wasn't even sure Filkins was capable of love. Certainly no love involving him, he'd made that abundantly clear.

The sound of a loud engine attacked his ears and he frowned in annoyance. First the birds now some maniac driver? Seriously, was he asking for so damn much? All he wanted was to be miserable and left alone! He refused to look up and give the douche-bag the attention he clearly craved as he heard the roaring engine speed by. From the corner of his eye Ronnie caught a pitch black blur and he was immediately reminded of Filkins' sweet ride. He said on numerous occasions he couldn't love a human baby as much as he loved that car and Ronnie believed him. Watching him run his fingers over the shiny hood with such delicate finesse always had Ronnie biting his lower lip and his imagination racing. He wondered what it would feel like if Filkins ran his fingers over his skin like that...The simple mental image shot a stray shiver through him, even in his depressed state.

The silence was shredded once more by that same deafening roar and Ronnie's attention snapped up to see what was the big idea? His eyes widened when he saw the black, slick frame of Filkins' car stopped a few meters ahead. The engine was howling because the car was backing towards him. His steps paused, his eyes unwilling to believe the obvious. Surely there was just some other rich bastard with the same taste in cars as Filkins...in the same town...in the same area...Technically speaking that could happen, even if it was statistically dubious...

The car pulled up parallel with him and the driver's door was thrown open even before the engine was turned off. Filkins shot out and moved towards Ronnie with such powerful, certain steps the younger boy found himself reflexively backing away. He had a split second to wonder what he did wrong this time and why he was going to no doubt receive the mother of all beatings before Filkins would reach him. Then he remembered telling Filkins he hoped he'd be deported...It was a lie of course but Filkins didn't know that...

'Terry wait-' But Filkins showed no sign of having heard and his vice like fists clenched around Ronnie's biceps, pulling him close so their lips could meet in a rough kiss. To say he was bewildered was a gross understatement. What Ronnie was feeling didn't have a name. It was a combination between anxiety, incoherence, shock, ecstasy, joy, fear, apprehension and every other feeling in between. When Filkins pushed his tongue against his lips he willingly parted them, a part of him comparing the kiss to the one a week back shared with the English teacher. Filkins was rough where Vlad had been gentle and Ronnie loved it. It took a surprisingly small amount of time before he melted into the act and when Filkins retreated Ronnie's lips followed, silently begging for more.

'I like you so you're going to be my boyfriend, got it?' Ronnie nodded mutely, not really sure what he was agreeing to but as long as Filkins asked it, he was sure to do it. He could have asked for Ronnie to jump in front of a car and at that moment he was just intoxicated enough to do it. 'Good. Now get in the car. We're going to my place.'

* * *

Filkins twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door of his house open. He stepped in, beckoning for Ronnie to follow. He walked to the living room, carefully stepping over not one, not two, but three broken plates along the way.

'Did something happen here? It looks like you were robbed.' Filkins plopped in the couch and glanced at Ronnie, waving him over to the seat opposite where they could see each other.

'Why? You worried I can't take care of myself?'

'Actually I was worried about the thief...' A scoff from Filkins and Ronnie knew he'd said the right thing, but there was something else weighing on his mind and it had to be addressed. Ronnie thought about it the whole way in the car, especially since he'd been too afraid of breaking the unspoken vow of silence. He didn't want to do anything which could change Filkins' mind...Yet, he needed to know... 'Filkins?'

'Hm?' The older boy knew something was up the moment Ronnie said his name. He waited patiently for Ronnie to speak, which was some achievement considering this was him they were talking about.

'Were you serious? When you said you liked me?' Ronnie's words were nothing but whispers and Filkins understood how important this was to him. He remembered the brute's words about Ronnie fearing being hurt and looking at his surprisingly vulnerable friend he could believe that.

'You're an idiot.' Ronnie flinched. 'You're an idiot if you didn't believe me. I made out with you for fuck's sake. You think that was a lie because it sure felt true to me.' The day was getting more and more surprising. First Filkins broke his heart, then Filkins kissed him and now Filkins confessed to him. Wow... He knew the Asian bully enough to understand this was as mushy as he was willing to get and Ronnie was more than happy to take it.

'What made you change your mind?' Filkins' expression darkened and Ronnie regretted asking. The older boy sat up and Ronnie did the same, wondering if that mother of all beatings was just postponed until that very moment.

'It doesn't matter. Point is I did and now I want to fuck you.' Okay, Ronnie wasn't ready for such an open demand.

'Wait, wait. What?' His brain was moving a bit sluggish what with all those shocking new developments in the story of his life so excuse him if he needed that last vital piece of information repeated.

'I want to have sex with you. I don't think I can make it any clearer.' Normally Filkins wouldn't even have asked but Vlad Macedon's words still echoed in his head and he was being extra cautious.

'I...That's...Umm...How should I put this?' Ronnie thought of his next, possibly last, words carefully while Filkins waited, his impatience growing. 'Don't get pissed at me. It's not that you're not hot, because you clearly are.' Ronnie's shook his head, ignoring the faint scarlet blush colouring his tanned skin. Great, he was muttering. Filkins on the other hand found it sort of cute and he smirked as Ronnie struggled to find the right words. 'And it's not that I think you don't have any experience because according to nearly every girl we meet you do. And it's always good feed-back. What I'm trying to say, badly, is that I don't think you'd be good in bed. I mean because I'm a guy and, um...' Technically speaking Filkins was insulted but his Cheshire Cat grin only stretched further along his lips. Ronnie's eyes were firmly planted in the ground so he missed this, unfortunately. 'You probably get too violent or rough with your lovers and I'm not a fan of pain...really hate it actually. And to be completely honest here, I doubt you're that experienced, when it comes to guys I mean. You're probably a 6/10...No. 7/10, since you're hot. Point being, I'm not sure I'd like to have sex with an inexperienced lover...'

Filkins was in front of Ronnie in three easy moves and he pulled the other's head up, his fingers pinching the lowered chin uncharacteristically gently. The younger boy looked into the nightly orbs and felt like he would lose himself in their depths, his entire frame unconsciously leaning into the other despite his previous words. In all honesty, he only said that because it was something Mr Macedon had instructed him to say. As a last test for Filkins. So far everything worked exactly as the Romanian substitute prophesised and Ronnie made a mental note to thank him when next they would meet.

'Is that a challenge?' Filkins nearly growled, his voice so low. Ronnie hadn't heard this tone before and it was like an audible aphrodisiac.

'Maybe...' Filkins smirked in that way which Ronnie loved so damn much.

'Challenge accepted.'

Filkins wasn't one to waste time when his pride was on the line and this was certainly not going to be the first exception. As soon as the last syllable rolled off his tongue he set to work, determined to make Ronnie swallow his words. His lips met Ronnie's in a hard kiss and the younger boy didn't waste time either. He slacked his jaw before Filkins even had time to ask, showing just how eager he was to be proven wrong.

Filkins tangled a hand in the messy, long hair and pulled just hard enough to add a sting to the pleasure. Ronnie didn't seem to mind, especially when Filkins bit on his lower lip just hard enough to extract a low gasp. For all his talk about not enjoying pain Ronnie's body was doing a great job of convince him otherwise.

Filkins grasped Ronnie's shoulders and pushed him back into the wall, a mare step away, and re-connected their mouths. Ronnie wasn't a virgin, though he certainly didn't have the experience Filkins was known for, and his body moved independently, picking the signals the other was sending him with ease. He would a leg around the Asian's waist, forcing their lower bodies to grind against each other and send liquid fire rushing g through their veins.

'I thought you didn't want to have sex with an _inexperienced _lover.' Filkins smirked against the other's lips, his words turning into laboured breaths as his hips ground against Ronnie's, forcing the younger boy into the wall.

'Are you calling...' An impromptu moan. '...yourself an inexperienced lover?' Ronnie had to throw his head back, even if that meant making hard contact with the wood behind him. Filkins' tongue darted out to trace the ridges along the exposed throat, the invitation too tempting to resist.

'Good point.' Filkins was really far gone if he was willingly giving him a compliment...Hell, he wasn't complaining. 'Your clothes are in the way.'

Filkins' fingers all but ripped the grey hoodie down Ronnie's arms, making sure to keep up the thrusts of his pelvis. The older boy's hands ceased the other's hips and began moving under the logoed white t-shirt, groping all the right spots. Though he didn't look it, Filkins was paying close attention to see what were Ronnie's sensitive spots. When he moved his palms along the ribs the response was a breathless gasp. When the palms traced the bellybutton, moving upwards the centreline of the abdomen, he was rewarded with a low moan. But when the fingers found Ronnie's dusky nipples and thumbs rubbed them a sharp buck of the hips incriminated the younger man.

Filkins chuckled in triumph before latching his lips to the other's pulsing throat again. He sucked the skin, leaving a red mark which was sure to darken by tomorrow. He planned to mark Ronnie so no other asshole like Vlad fucking Macedon would ever make a pass at him again. Not without realizing they were committing suicide. Ronnie's hair brushed against his cheek as he moved his head to the side, soft noises of pleasure filtering through his lips as Filkins' hands continued to tease.

'Funny...I never...took you for a...a cocktease...' Filkins grinned, his teeth brushing the bruised skin ever so slightly. Clearly he wasn't doing such a great job if Ronnie still had enough reason to make smart ass comments.

'And I never took you for a wanton whore. Guess we were both wrong.' Ronnie would have loved to dispute that accusation but the hard member pressing against the material of his jeans and the sex noises leaving his mouth spoke for him.

But Filkins understood Ronnie's desire to move on loud and clear. He contemplated giving into his instincts and taking the other right there, against the living room wall hard enough for him to lose his mind because Ronnie had been right about one thing. He was a rough lover...But maybe this time he could make a little exception, just this one time...

He pressed Ronnie into the wall, driving him upwards and forcing both his legs to hug his waist and his arms to join around his neck for support. Grasping the other's thighs, Filkins began moving both of them to a different room, their lips interlocked in a heated kiss. He knew there was no way they would make it to the bedroom all the way upstairs in that state but luckily he had another destination in mind...

Thank be the heavens it was only in the next room or Filkins would have given up the whole thing and just used the damn floor. It was carpeted... He kicked the unlocked door open and threw Ronnie down into an expensive leather office chair. The younger boy yelped when he found himself falling and looked around wide eyed wondering where they were. He'd been at Filkins' place before but he'd never received a house tour so many of the room were still a mystery to him...There were no windows and the lights were off so his vision was heavily limited. Judging from the chair he was currently sited in, Ronnie assumed this was some sort of office but why would Filkins need an office? His thoughts were discontinued when his lips were once more devoured.

'Terry, turn on the lights.' Ronnie ran his hands through the short hair, letting his nails scrape the scalp just a little. Whoever said he couldn't play rough too?

'It's better this way.' That was as much as Filkins was going to say on the subject and Ronnie didn't have the patience nor desire to argue. Besides, he'd had a week's worth of Filkins' stubbornness so he knew how impossible changing his mind was. All too well...

Ronnie actually whined when he found his mouth vacant and since it was dark in the room he didn't know where Filkins had gone off to. He nearly called his name but when he parted his lips another noise came out entirely. He felt the other's tongue on his stomach, the fingers having rolled his t-shirt up to his chest. Those same hands grasped the buckle of his belt and yanked it open, giving the jeans zip the same impatient treatment, and pulled down at the elastic band of his boxers. Ronnie lifted his hips without thinking it, allowing the material to slide down his thighs and gather at his ankles before he kicked them away.

Filkins' lips returned to the smooth skin of Ronnie's stomach while his hands pressed against the other's thighs, drawing them apart. Was Filkins really about to give him a...? Could this really be happening? Ronnie had dreamed about being in that position for...he lost count how many times. He wanted to know the feel of those thin lips around his member and that razor sharp tongue pleasing his most sensitive organ. Had he thought there was even a snowball's chance in hell it could happen? Sure. It was right up there with seeing a winged unicorn crossing the street.

So when he felt Filkins' breath dance on the tip of his member he had to pinch himself. Nope, definitely not a dream. Ronnie melted into the chair as the lips moved along his length, giving a whole new meaning to the term cockteaser. His hands gripped the arm rests like a desperate man hanging onto the edge of a cliff, aware that letting go would be certain death. The balls of his feet were pressed into the ground, having thrown his shoes off a long time ago, while his toes twitched with each movement of Filkins' mouth.

Ronnie could tell this was not the other's first time from the ease with which he struck his every sensitive cord in deadly combinations. Ronnie could feel beads of fresh perspiration running down his face and neck and he closed his eyes, surrendering completely to the onslaught of pleasure. Filkins' moved his lips from head to half way the length, not because he couldn't take more but because he wasn't done teasing Ronnie yet, and rubbed his tongue along the underside of the member.

He made sure to keep his hands pressed to Ronnie's hips or the buck would have choked him. Inch by inch he went just a little bit lower, moving so slow it was driving him insane. He could only imagine how impatient Ronnie was getting and when he heard his name hissed through clenched teeth, the tone treading on the edge of anger, he deliberately chuckled, sending electric vibrations all over Ronnie's nervous system. He began bobbing his head with purpose, allowing the full length in and out his fleshy cavern, loving the way Ronnie was losing complete control of his larynx. He knew the guy could curse but not quite like that...

Ronnie came in record time and Filkins made sure not to swallow the bittersweet substance. He felt the other relax while his breathing began to steady and he rose up to lock his lips with him. At first Ronnie didn't register what it was he was swallowing and by the time he opened his eyes wide with realization the last of his own seed was down his throat. His mind was telling him to be disgusted but he ignored it and deepened the kiss instead. He didn't have to see Filkins to know he was smirking.

Suddenly Filkins stood up and pulled Ronnie to his feet as well. The latter's legs were still mushy from the experience still riding through his system and he fell against Filkins' chest, feeling the older bully's hands grasp his own, providing support. Ronnie allowed himself to be led backwards into the darkness, blindly trusting Filkins. He felt the edge of something solid against his ass and then Filkins reached behind him to sweep something to the ground. The sound of numerous objects crashing to the floor filled the room, Ronnie guessed most of them were books and sheets of paper, before Filkins lifted Ronnie and pushed him on top of the desk.

Filkins smirked at the irony of fucking Ronnie, who had a crush on a teacher, on a study desk. Their lips found each other like magnets, unhindered by their lack of sight, while Filkins got rid of his own troublesome clothes. He sighed contently when he discarded the last layer, freeing his skin of its confinements, and moved in between Ronnie's legs, pulling his thighs so their manhoods were pressed against each other. Ronnie moaned against Filkins' shoulder, feeling himself hardening already, and his fingers grasped the ledge of the desk so he wouldn't accidentally fall over. That would be embarrassing...

'Can you feel how hard you make me?' Ronnie moaned his response, feeling the unquestionable proof of Filkins' desire causing friction against his own flesh. Desire for him...The notion was oddly empowering and having power over someone as wild and dangerous as Filkins was addictive. 'I want you so fucking bad. I want to hear you scream my name when you come undone.' Another moan left Ronnie's lips.

'Me too. I want you too but...' A problem entered Ronnie's mind.

'What is it?' He could feel Filkins bristling. If Ronnie was going to start whining like a bitch now he wasn't sure he'd be able to answer for his actions.

'I don't want to do it dry...' Filkins paused in his movements for a second before he burst into laughter. He placed a reassuring kiss across Ronnie's uncomprehending lips while his hand opened a drawer directly below the younger man's position and pulled a little tube of lube. It only took him a little fishing before he found the familiar container.

'You're not the first guy to get nailed on this desk.' Despite himself, and despite already suspecting as much, Ronnie felt a spark of jealousy flare inside him and it must have shown because Filkins smirked against the skin of his collarbone. 'But you're the first who matters.'

Before Ronnie could question this surprisingly emotional remark from someone like Filkins he was falling back once more, having been pushed by the other's powerful arms to stretch on the horizontal surface. Ronnie felt his legs be pushed apart again, this time further so each foot rested on a corner of the desk, and then something slick with lubricant was pushing against his entrance. He braced himself, already familiar with being fingered from previous experiences, and told himself to relax as the digit entered his tunnel of muscle all the way to the knuckle.

To help him ease into it, Filkins enclosed his other hand around Ronnie's member, giving it a firm pump. The result was instantaneous and Filkins grinned widely. He was able to add a further two fingers almost simultaneously and he worked to stretch the tight entrance as quickly as possible. He was eager to get an entirely different part of himself engulfed into the younger bully's heat...

'I'm...I'm ready...' Filkins thought Ronnie wasn't quite there yet but who was he to turn down such a slutty offer? He already established the other was easily turned on by slight pain so he knew the momentarily sting of something larger than three fingers wouldn't take away from his pleasure. Not for long anyway.

'Don't come crying to me later.' Filkins coated his member in copious amounts of lube while he spoke and with one slick thrust he was in. The shrill yell that tore from Ronnie's throat was short lived. Filkins ignored it and began working his magic, thrusting inside the welcoming heat at a punishing pace from the very start. He'd had a good number of male lovers before but his heart had never been in the act. Frankly he didn't know why Ronnie was different but he was and each time he felt the muscle constrict around his length he felt like he would lose his mind.

Filkins raised Ronnie's knees and hooked them over his shoulders so he could press down and join his lips to the panting ones below him, bending the younger man in a beautiful display of dexterity. He didn't know Ronnie was this elastic...He was learning all sorts of new things about his newly proclaimed boyfriend. And that was another new thing. He'd never called anyone a boyfriend or a girlfriend or even a lover before because he knew it was just something to quench his need and bore but Ronnie...Ronnie was different.

Lips met in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss once more as Filkins increased his pace even more. He could feel himself coming undone and his fingers dug into Ronnie's hips, leaving further evidence for later. Contrary to expectations it was Ronnie who came first, keeping true to Filkins' wish, and screamed the older bully's name. Things became a little blurry for Ronnie after that and he was certain he dozed off for a minute or two since when he came back to his senses Filkins was breathing heavily, his head resting on his chest. Ronnie moved his hand along the other's back, walking his fingers up the bridged spine to tousle the short hair.

For a moment they stayed like that and Ronnie counted each one of Filkins' steading raspy breaths. He never thought he could ever achieve such a high level of intimacy with someone like Filkins. The surprise was shared by both. Then Filkins rose up and left without another word and Ronnie wondered what had changed. Had he pissed Filkins off again somehow? Had he done something wrong? Or was Filkins regretting the whole thing?...That very thought made Ronnie's heart wither painfully.

But Filkins was back a minute later and he flipped the switch on this time. Ronnie had to blink a number of times before his eyes familiarized themselves with the sudden flood of light. He managed to prop himself on his elbows but his hips protested when he tried to sit up further. There was a toll to liking rough sex...

'Take it easy. Here.' Ronnie felt Filkins powerful arms lift him up as easily as if he were a rag doll and place him back into the desk chair. Then he tossed a summer blanket onto his lap. Ronnie looked at it for a moment, as if wondering why he needed a blanket, but then a shiver when through his quickly cooling body and he unfolded the material gratefully.

'Thanks.' Filkins was back into his trousers and decided that was enough. Ronnie didn't mind...He liked the view very much. Upon closer inspection Ronnie realized he'd been right. They were in a study with books lining the shelves around them and a study desk behind him. Some notes and books carpeted the ligneous floor from when Filkins shoved them off his desk. Ronnie also spotted his clothes and what remained of Filkins amidst the mess.

Ronnie took all of that in with one swipe of his glance, his attention far too occupied with the other occupant of the room. Filkins leaned against the wall, his fingers bringing a cigarette to his lips. Ronnie was the only one who knew he smoked, though he only smoked after sex or when he was extremely irritated. The younger boy watched a cloud of smoke leave the other's lips and it spiralled slightly before vanishing into the air.

'So? You wanna change that score?' Filkins fixed Ronnie with a smug look and, after that performance, he had reason to be. Ronnie contemplated lying just to see his reaction but he wasn't really in the mood for a beating...

'10/10.'

* * *

Vlad Macedon ran a hand through his hair. He scanned the school grounds from his driver's seat, looking over the place for one last time. Though he's been there for less than a month he already received a better offer at a school on the other side of the city yet he couldn't leave without throwing the place one last glance. It was strange for him to get so attached to a place, especially one he knew in advance wouldn't last, but that was life. Strange.

He noticed a tall, blonde man enter the ground and recognised the new substitute who was replacing him. He looked like a decent man. One with a lot of baggage but a generally well-meaning man. That's what Vlad was best at, reading in between the lines. He was an excellent judge of character because of it. He silently wished the man good luck before the blonde disappeared out of his line of sight having turned a corner.

Then his eyes caught the suave black car parked a little way from where he was. He could just make out Filkins in the driver's seat and, beside him in the passenger seat, Ronnie. A small smile crept along his lips. He watched them for a moment. Filkins said something and Ronnie laughed. Then Filkins beckoned for Ronnie to come closer and the other obviously did with a curious expression on his face which melted when the Asian student joined their lips together. Not a peck on the lips, oh no. This was an M rated kiss and Vlad smirked before looking away. He wasn't the prying sort and he certainly wasn't a pervert.

Yet for those two he made an exception. He'd seen the tension between them from day one as easily as if they had it written across their faces with permanent marker, but obviously he was the only one. Even the ones struck by Cupid's arrows seemed oblivious. Usually he ignored other people's problems since he didn't like being held accountable for anyone else's problems, but he remembered that first day when he looked into Ronnie's eyes and saw...something decisively innocent. Not the virgin in white sort of innocence, Ronnie was far from that. He was more like a lost dog. He saw the way the boy looked at Filkins and it determined Victor to scheme his whole hidden agenda.

Looking at them now he couldn't help but feel a little proud. Job well done. He started the engine and turned his head away, focused on the open road devoid of any traffic so early in the morning. In a few days' time nobody at that school would even remember his name...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and if u can please leave a review! XD Thank you for the read! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! X3 **


End file.
